


A Force to be Reckoned With

by the_hearteater



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: BUT I WANT TO MAKE THIS A REALITY, Discord OGs ya know whats coming, F/M, Gen, I-, Laruen's gonna have prosthesis!, Lauren legit said Zoom zoom, Phantom Scythe gonna... ya know?, RIP Nyan, THIS IS THE WHEELCHAIR LAUREN AU, Tags May Change, This is for Briar, WTF WHY AM I DOING THIS, Wheelchair Lauren for one chapter only unfortunately, Why am I doing this again?, so here i am, wheelchair Lauren AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: An eye for an eye,That's how the world worksBut when you take something precious from Lauren by forceShe won't play by the rules(Or: The Wheelchair Lauren AU that we've all been waiting for!)
Relationships: Kym Ladell & Kieran White, Kym Ladell & Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes & Kieran White, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Force to be Reckoned With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_BriarRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BriarRose/gifts).



> You may be asking me "Why?"  
> And I answer "WHy nOT?"
> 
> This is for the one and only Briar  
> Thank you for writing the Sacred Text  
> (When can we expect part two LOL jkjk)

Dylan died with a smile on his face, his snow-white hair now covered in blood and dirt.

The Phantom Scythe may be no more, but the Leader is still out there somewhere…

Lauren panted in exhaustion as an excruciating shot of pain ran through her legs. She dragged herself to Dylan's body, wanting to make sure that he was properly dead. But her hands gave out halfway, for she was too exhausted to go on.

Kieran rushed to Lauren’s side from the darkness. He was bruised and battered, but alive nonetheless. Gunshots and blades clashing were heard at the distance, along with a thunderous storm of footsteps.

The police have arrived at the stage of chaos.

“We need to get out of here as soon as possible.” Kieran urgently said. “I reckon the police are fighting with the remaining Scythe members. William told us that he is leading one of the squad. Soleil will try to stall the police inconspicuously to buy us enough time to escape.”

“I… I can't walk,” Lauren croaked. “The grenade blast got them.” Kieran’s eyes widened, before sheathing his sword. Lauren knew what he was going to do, for this happened one time too many. Gingerly yet swiftly, Kieran carried Lauren with his strong arms.

With the stealth of an owl, Lune disappeared from the stage of chaos and death.

* * *

Lauren woke up feeling very groggy. Letting out a tiny moan of pain, she realized she was in a hospital ward after observing her surroundings. A nurse was pulling the curtains apart, letting sunlight into the room.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” the nurse; Elena, as it said on her name tag, smiled brightly at Lauren. “How long have I been sleeping?” Lauren held her head in an attempt to stop the pounding headache. “Dearie, you’ve slept for three days!” Elena replied.

THREE DAYS?! Lauren thought. My family and friends must be worried sick!

“You really must thank your boyfriend, my dear. You were at the brink of death when he brought you here. Another five more minutes and you wouldn’t be alive, you know?” Elena said. “Oh…” Lauren said.

Lauren felt something was not right, peering under the white sheets, she was horrified to see her legs no longer there. “Did… did the surgeons…” Lauren stuttered. “Performed amputation? Yes, I'm afraid so my dear… There wasn’t any choice…” Elena’s features are saddened.

All of a sudden, Lauren felt terrified. Everything happened so fast, it was like the world had fast-forwarded 10 years during her absence, despite it being just three days. “H… How? What? What is going on?” Lauren’s voice held shock in them.

A knock on the door bought both Elena and Lauren’s attention. A familiar blue-haired man opened the door with a soft smile on his face. “Hello there, mon amour.” Kieran greeted. “I’ll leave you two be, for privacy sake.” Elena then left the room.

“How are you, Lauren?” Kieran asked, concern evident in his voice as he sat down by Lauren’s bed. “Honestly speaking? I’m scared.” Lauren admitted, looking down at her fiddling fingers. “Why?” Kieran asked, but his question was immediately answered when Lauren revealed what remained of her legs. Kieran’s face slowly turned into a look of shock when he saw the sight.

“Darling, could you tell me what happened at your side?” Kieran whispered. Lauren nodded, the incident was ingrained in her mind, as clear as day.

“I wa… as fighting h… him. When I shot him at the leg, I… I didn’t know some… one was behind me, b… but I had a bad feeling. When I tur… turned around, I saw another Scythe member pull… pulling the pin of a gren…ade. I knew I was… t… target because the man… looking at me. I tried to get out of… bl…. blast radius when th… the grenade… in the air, but… but it got my le… legs...”

Kieran didn’t say a word, he knows that Lauren is in a state of shock. She had to take in everything at once, not able to take a break.

“E… Everything ju…st happened so fast…” Lauren’s eyes slowly started to tear up. “One mo… moment I was… was fine, and then all… all of a sudden I… I couldn’t walk anymore.” Lauren started to tear up. Kieran hugged her, although it was an awkward position.

“You’re going to be fine, Lauren. You just need to heal,” Kieran drew circles on her back to calm her down, and it worked. “You will be fine… you will heal…”

Lauren hugged Kieran tightly, frightened of what had just happened to her. “B… But wh… what if I can't walk again?” “You will, darling. You will,” Kieran replied in a soothing tone. “I will need prosthesis… right?” Lauren asked.

“Yes, you will need that,” Kieran replied, handing her a tissue. “Do you feel any pain?” The red-haired lady shook as she wiped her tears. “I'm probably on painkillers…”

“Glad to hear that,” Kieran’s smile was warm, relieved to know that his sun wasn’t suffering. “Kym and William should be here by now…” The assassin looked at his watch, wondering what was taking the other two so long.

Kieran decided to distract Lauren from what happened in the past few days. He talked about Kym’s latest antics in the office, Lukas’ death threats and so many more. He didn’t want Lauren to miss out on what was going on.

But Lauren being Lauren, she eventually went back to the raid. “Since the Phantom Scythe is gone… You will quit this job, right?” Lauren asked, knowing what is the answer; calmer now. “Yes, there's no point of me being here,” Kieran replied. It was a wonder that Kieran’s identity was not busted until now, Lauren thought.

Lauren admitted that the whole thing was like walking on a rope with lava below, never knowing when you will lose your balance, one mistake and the whole thing crumbles.

“What are you going to do now?” Lauren asked. “Hmmm, probably be an art professor or something, it's yet to be decided. I will need some time to think about this…” Kieran murmured. Lauren felt that lingering tone of regret and disgust.

“Stop it,” Lauren said, her tone cold and hard. “Stop what?” Kieran asked, surprised by Lauren’s tone. “Stop that self-hatred of yours. You know it was the only way to take down the Leader, you know you had to do it. You didn’t do it for sport or boredom, and it was not like you had any other options, right?” Lauren stated.

Kieran looked down and sighed, he knows that that was all true. Yet he still can't but to look at himself as a disgrace, a monster. Lauren knew what he was exactly thinking and she knows that it isn't true. “I’ve said this before and I will say it again. Kieran, you are not a monster.” Lauren’s arms awkwardly wrapped around the muscular man.

“It will take a while…” Kieran muttered. “Take your time, it doesn’t happen in one night after all.” Lauren gave him a wonky smile. Wonky, but beautiful. “We’ll get through this,” Kieran said, trying to convince more of himself than the two of them.

At this moment, Kym and William appeared in the picture. “Hello, Lauren!” Kym greeted brightly, yet somehow her smile wasn’t as bright as before. Maybe it is because of all the stress from the past three days? Taking down a notorious group requires a lot of work, after all, Lauren thought.

“Are you guys alright?” Lauren asked. “You two look like you haven't been sleeping for a week!” “Look who’s talking!” Kym pointed accusingly at her. “You worked from dawn to dusk in the past, you have no room to retaliate!”

William laughed softly at the sight of the two best friends bickering. Internally, he felt relieved that things are somewhat normal now. “I apologize for the late arrival, Kieran. Kym wanted to hand in some paperwork and she wanted me to wait for her.” William explained.

“Kym handing in her paperwork in time? There will be a blue moon outside tonight.” Kieran faked his surprise. William and Kym’s presence made him put up his mask again, he doesn’t want them to see him at his most vulnerable after all.

Kym caught what the archivist just said and glared playfully at him. “How dare you doubt my paperwork completion abilities!” Kym gasped offendedly, a palm on her chest. “I dare, Sergeant.” Kieran grinned. Lauren and William chuckled at the sight of their counterpart’s capers.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The best is yet to come...
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated! (>-<)/\\(>-<)
> 
> (Pls, all i want is clout for my work)


End file.
